


memories, happiness and tears

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste





	

Their dreams are born and die in that bed. After, Dwalin can't stand the sight of it, what it reminds him if.

 

Nori is present in every inch of their home but their bed… the bed is full of memories, happiness and tears, and Dwalin will never share it with him ever again.

 

He was selfish to want, he knows it now, aches with it, had he not wanted, then his arms would not be empty forever.

 

There are braids he never got to braid, never will, now.

 

Fire doesn't burn away Dwalin’s sorrow, take away his widow's weave, can’t.


End file.
